


Marriage Negotiations

by Bonnie131313



Series: I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times... [4]
Category: Dark City (1998), Mirrors (2008), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marriage negotiations aren't going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short bit of silliness. I was watching The Musketeers on TV when I wrote it.

_“Never fear quarrels, but seek hazardous adventures.” Alexandre Dumas_

 

Danielle smashes the ugly vase down onto the sneering Slaugh’s face. The marriage negotiations between England and France are not going well.

“Get out of here!” Ben is yelling as he holds off another couple of Slaugh intent on running him through.

Danielle wonders how she is supposed to manage that. The Slaugh are blocking the doorway after all. Instead of asking, she snatches up the fireplace poker and starts swinging wildly. Damn these skirts, she nearly trips herself even as she manages to bring the poker down on one of the Slaugh’s arms. He drops his sword with a filthy curse.

“There’s too many of them.” Ben grabs her around the waist and pulls her back to the large window. Surprised she drops the poker to the floor with a clatter.

“No!” She screams helplessly. Has he forgotten they are on the second floor? Or does he think the odds were so helpless that it is better to risk the fall? As soon as they are back in the Freehold, she is going to turn him into a toad.

“Get help.” He instructs her even as he tosses her over the sill.

“Mon Dieu, it’s raining women.”

Danielle blinks up at the handsome stranger who is grinning at her as if any of this made sense. She has somehow landed in his arms instead of on the ground. Three other men are crowded around them, wearing expression of bemusement and confusion.

“Merci, monsieur,” Danielle thanks her savior automatically and then remembers. “Please, I must get help. They’ll kill Ben.”

“A beautiful woman and a fight, I told you this was my lucky day.” The man sets her on the ground, removes his hat, bows and kisses her hand, “Monsieur Porthos of the King’s Musketeers at your service Madam.”

“Who is Ben and why are ‘they’ trying to kill him?” One of his compatriots demands, even as he is unsheathing his sword and heading towards the house.

“Ben is my bodyguard.” Danielle explains picking up her skirts and hurrying after them. “We are part of the delegation sent by King Charles to negotiate for the hand of Princess Henrietta-Marie.”

“This day just keeps getting better and better.” Porthos grins. “Come mes amis; let us show those villains what happens when they stand in the way of a princess’s future happiness.”


End file.
